In warehouse and similar environments, pallets, packages and other items are commonly moved around by forklift operators. Identifying the items being moved is highly desirable to accurately track the locations of the items and the number of items on hand. The usual method of keeping track is to identify the items by means of bar codes. The bar code of an item is scanned using a bar code reader, which sends the bar code information to a computer terminal. The reader may be cable-connected to the terminal or may have a cableless connection, such as a radio frequency connection. Information received by the terminal is frequently further communicated from the terminal to a host computer by radio frequency. This arrangement allows efficient and real time accumulation of inventory information at a centralized location.
The forklifts currently in common use do not have specific provisions for the inclusion of computer terminals and generally have very limited space. The lack of built-in computer mounts, the limitations on space, and the variations in the designs of different forklifts create a need for a mounting bracket for computer terminals that will attach to various structural members of forklifts and allow the terminals to be mounted in a variety of orientations. A known type of mounting bracket for computer terminals has a base that may be secured to a support structure and projecting arms that attach to the terminal by means of a pair of screws, one screw on each side of the terminal. The two screws support the entire weight of the terminal and also function as the axis of rotation about which the position of the terminal is adjusted to orient the terminal in a position accessible to the operator. When the terminal has been placed in the desired position, the fasteners are tightened to hold the terminal in that position. To provide friction to hold the terminal in position, the fasteners are extended through rubber washers positioned between the bracket and the terminal.
There are a number of drawbacks associated with the known bracket arrangement described above. First, the entire weight of the terminal is supported by two screws that must bear all the loads imposed by the shocks and vibrations that are a natural consequence of the use of a forklift. These forces can lead to shearing or other failure of the screws. Another problem is that the rubber washers are not sufficient to maintain the terminal in a desired tilted position. The terminal has a natural tendency to pivot about its pivot axis back to an upright position. This natural tendency is reinforced by the operational shocks and vibrations. Thus, conventional brackets have reliability problems both in terms of failure of the mounting connection and failure to maintain the terminal in the correct position.